The Power He Knows Not
by Miraen
Summary: A one shot on the power that Harry needs to defeat Voldemort. A HarryHermione. Please read and review!


The Power He Knows Not 

A/N: To all my dedicated readers, this is just a one shot that I thought up one night….I know, me thinking! Anyway, my next chapter of The Phoenix Warriors will be up very soon. This is a really simple one shot that I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me in any way though I really wish that I could have Cedric, Fred/George and Draco but they won't so don't flame me for using J.K. Rowling's characters!

One with the show

The Power He Knows Not 

A young woman dashed through the stone corridors of the building and quickly ran up the vast stone staircases before running off down a painting lined corridor. The flickering torches, cast glows on her determined face as she quickly made her way to the large painting at the end of the hall way. She looked up to the large lion guarding the entrance and said ,"Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori." (It is sweet and right to die for your country.) The lion roared and the painting swung open.

"HARRY!" The young woman shouted. "HARRY!"

"WHAT?" came an indignant tone, "I was trying to work, Hermione!"

"Harry! I know how you can kill Voldemort. I know what the power he knows not is!" Hermione exclaimed in excitement, her chocolate brown curls shining in the light cast by the fire with her eyes sparkling.

Harry looked torn between being unimpressed and amused. He sighed before turning to her and looking up at her eyes that so captivated him.

"Mione . . . " he began before trailing off at the sight of her glorious face lit up with her energy. "Mione, I already know what the power is." Her face fell and she looked upset.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" she queried, still upset that her love hadn't told her what the power was. That had been the puzzle she had longed to work out. The complexities of her love's prophecy made it a gruelling task for her to work out. She wanted to be the one to tell him and see his face light up with admiration and smile at her with that glorious smile of his. She was one of the best fighters that the Light Side had but always felt a bit sidelined due to Harry beating the field in fighting. This was something that she was exceptional at: working out puzzles. However it seemed as though her soul mate had worked out the answer before her.

"Mione, don't look at me that way," Harry began. He was upset to see his love so distressed by the fact that he already knew what the answer to the prophecy was. "I just don't know how to use that power."

Hermione looked a tad confused. "I thought that that would have been slightly obvious, Harry."

Harry just looked at her. "How though? I mean if the answer was something like an 'Avada Kadavra' curse, then that would have been easy. Elvish warfare would have been nice. Though why did the power have to be love?"

Hermione just stared at him before breaking out into hysterics. "Love!" she gasped out, "You think that the power is love?"

Harry was starting to get annoyed with her laughing. He didn't think that it was a laughing matter. He sincerely needed to work out how he was going to take out one of the most evil wizards in history and his love was giggling at him. A loud sound brought his attention down to the floor. Alright maybe that was a white lie. She was laughing at him. Okay then, that was a medium sized grey lie. She was full blown in thigh slapping hysterics. He scowled at her. "I don't really see what is so funny, Hermione Granger." He never used her full name unless he was severely annoyed with her.

"Oh my poor innocent Harry!" Hermione exclaimed sarcastically before taking one look at his face before bursting out into giggles again. Her words unintelligible to Harry apart from "love."

"Alright then Miss Genius. What do you think it is, as you have obviously found my answer ridiculous?"

Hermione stopped giggling and turned to look at him from her position on the floor. "Why did you think it was love?"

Harry just looked at her. "Well my mother died and left a lasting protection made out of love for me."

"Oh Harry. That would have been a good answer but the practical aspects are all wrong. Who told you it was love?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Dumbledore. . . " Harry trailed off as he looked at Hermione's slightly, well, _angry_ face.

"Dumbledore is an idiot." Hermione exclaimed bluntly.

Harry gasped. "Mione! Don't say such a thing! Dumbledore is the most intelligent, most brave, most knowledgeable. . ."

"And most senile," Hermione continued. "Love? I ask you. What was love going to do? How are you going to kill Voldemort with love? Go up and kiss him?" here she took a slight pause, "Though actually now you mention it, it might just kill him out of shock."

"Alright then, if you don't agree with love," Harry said, "What do YOU think it is?"

"Muggle weapons," Hermione said promptly.

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed in disbelief.

"Look," Hermione said exasperatedly. "Voldemort hates muggles. Loathes them. Detests them."

"Hermione…" Harry said warningly.

"Oops. Kinda got off the track there, didn't I?" Harry just nodded and then motioned for her to continue. "Anyway, Voldemort hates muggles because of that nasty incident with the orphanage. He thinks that muggles are beneath him and as such has not taken them seriously. I mean can you imagine the damage he would do if he really took muggle knowledge seriously? One atomic bomb could wipe out all of London, both magical and muggle. Have you every heard of Lara Croft?"

Harry frowned to himself as he tried to remember all that he knew. "Yeah Dudley used to play Lara Croft on Playstation. Thin girl. Brown hair. Nice legs. Liked to use guns . . ." Harry trailed off here as he saw Hermione's smug '_I told you so_' face.

"Exactly, Harry. Lara Croft. Now I figure all we need to do is learn how to use some Desert Eagles. Nice guns. Can take a lot off of a person in close range. I'm not called the most logical witch for nothing. Honestly. Love? I tell you," Hermione said as she continued muttering to herself.

"Mione, you are a genius!" Harry said full with admiration for the witch he currently held in his arms. She looked up at him and smiled that wonderful smile of hers that he loved so dearly. As if she read his mind she leaned forward slightly and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh don't I know it," she said.

6 MONTHS LATER

Voldemort was not having a good day. Oh no. He had been woken from a much needed nap (hey, it took a lot out of a guy to maintain his evilness) and was told by a Deatheater that the battle had gone badly and only 3 out of the 50 he had sent had come back alive.

Unfortunately Bellatrix Lestrange was one of them. Oooo she annoyed him too much. Was there something against him? He continued to send her on suicide missions in order for her to be wiped out. Kick the bucket. 6 feet under. Buried under the daisies. But noooo, she continued to live and he lost valuable Deatheaters in the process.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Deatheater slowly inch his way towards the open door. Smart guy but not smart enough though at least he had self preservation.

"Oh Avery, because you brought me bad news . . ." The Deatheater winced visibly as he knew what was coming next, "CRUCIO!" Avery fell to the floor, screaming in agony before Voldemort released him from the spell. He quickly scrambled out of the room and sped off down the hallway.

Voldemort sighed to himself again before pulled himself out of the comfortable couch located in his private chambers and made his way to the Throne Room. Oh how he loved the Throne Room. He had his own throne that made him seem imposing and powerful and as a bonus he got to steeple his fingers together and say 'Exxcelllent!" in a cold voice.

As he sat down he pondered once more on 'The Boy Who Just Wouldn't Give Up and Die Thus Making My Life Easier' aka Harry Potter. That brat was seriously starting to annoy him and Voldemort hated it when he got annoyed for then his Healer told him that he needed to stop getting angry. That meant that Voldemort would have to find a new Healer as the old one 'vanished,' to put it politely.

The sound of a twin cracks brought his attention to the middle of the room. There stood Harry Potter and that girl. Oh what was her name? Hildred? Harriet? Something like a flower name. Oh he gave up and turned back to the pressing question of why Harry Potter was currently in his Throne Room. Alone, well save the girl. With no Order of the Flaming Chicken members around him. Interesting. He fought the urge to steeple his fingers.

"Harry Potter. . ." he trailed off in a cold calculated voice. Oh he loved that voice and if he got his eyebrows to move just the right way, he looked very dominating, if he did say so himself.

Harry was not impressed by this display.

"Voldemort, this is the day you die," he said in a cold voice that mirrored Voldemorts'. "Oh and just to tell you there is an Anti-Apparition jinx around the manor."

"And why would that bother me?" Voldemort asked.

"It won't bother you as you won't be here long enough to worry about it," Harry said. "Now tell me Voldemort. Have you every heard of a gun?"

"Yes . . ." Voldemort trailed off, decidedly a bit more anxious. This day was giving him a headache.

"Fabulous how there is no magical shield against a gun. Oh look. I have one here. Let's try it out, shall we?" Harry said coolly before he and Hermione fired off all their cartridges.

There was one thought that went through Voldemort's mind before he turned into a human sieve. 'SHIT!'

Harry stood looking down at the smoking corpse that was the former Lord Voldywarts before shouting out 'INCENDIO!' and turning the smoking corpse into a burnt pile of ashes.

He turned around and looked at Hermione. "Well we did it," he said simply. Hermione just looked at him and smiled.

"I told you that it would work," she said, "Let's go back to Hogwarts. I'm sure that Dumbles would be particularly fascinated by this turn of events."

Harry just smirked at her before performing a Side-Along Apparition to Hogwarts grounds. He knew that one couldn't apparate onto Hogwarts grounds but they said nothing about Side-Along Apparition which was another charm entirely. He chuckled to himself as he and Hermione marched up the stone steps to the Great Hall and thrust the doors open.

The Great Hall went silent as the bodies inside collectively turned towards the two stood in the doorway.

"You know," Harry began, "I have a feeling that we just might win this war." At the corner of his eye he could see Draco Malfoy smirking at him.

"Why is that Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well it might be the fact that the oh so great, look at me, Lord Voldemort," Harry said sarcastically, "Is now a great pile of smoking ash." He could hear a distant thud as Draco Malfoy fainted on the floor. That seemed to have been the catalyst as everybody else fainted onto the floor.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Well," he began, "I think they took that rather well," he said before pulling Hermione into a kiss.

Finis

A/N: Well hope you all enjoyed it! It was a niggling story at the back of my head. It is compensation for not having posted a new chapter for The Phoenix Warriors due to A2 exams. Argh! Anyway, it should be up sometime this week! Ciao!


End file.
